Love Enough to Hate
by aliciaspiked27
Summary: Eric broke Buffy's heart years before, now the former slayer has returned to the one place she swore she never would... to help find the only being that matters to her. Buffy/Godric/Eric.
1. Haunted

**So I am now starting up a third in-progress story because I'm crazy and I have a plot bunny that refuses to hop away. So if there is any interest in this story I will continue it. If not I will return to focusing solely on my other two stories.**

**This is a Buffy/Godric/Eric story. It had quite a bit of Eric/Buffy angst. Thank goodness Godric is around to make it all bearable.**

**I don't own any of the characters blah blah**

**Rated M for strong adult content and language.  
**

**Love Enough To Hate**

**Chapter 1: Haunted**

Buffy never thought she would find herself walking into Fangtasia, a place that was forever burned in her memory. It was where she had spent some of her happiest moments, and some of her most painful. Eric Northman broke the former slayer's heart more than two years before. The only thing that had brought her back to that place and that vampire, was one being... Godric. He was missing and Buffy would push aside her pain and anger and help Eric find him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She had known something was wrong when she hadn't heard from the 2,000 year old vampire for more than 2 weeks. He called her every week without fail. Her entire life revolved around those calls and the sound of his beautifully accented voice.

Buffy was the former vampire slayer. Sometime around her 20th birthday, vampires came out of the coffin and mainstreamed. She had found it to be a relief. She had lived a painful and lonely life. She constantly struggled with her decisions about who should live and die. She had worked very hard to never bring harm to the innocent. Her dreams of not being the slayer came true when the Council of Watchers shut down, and she was released from her duties, while retaining her powers. She had met Eric that same year and having dated vampires before, she was open to getting to know him. She had hated his guts at first, then she loved him and now she had come back full circle. She was definitely making with the guts hating. He had hired her to be a bouncer at first, then she got more involved in his business and vampire politics. She became his muscle and his lover.

She had met Godric a few months into their relationship. They had gone to an important business meeting in Dallas and had stayed with Godric. She had been awed by the spiritual, peace loving vampire. She had spent hours listening to him. He talked of the past and what he hoped for the future. She knew Eric had been a bit jealous that Godric had so much of her focus while they were there, but while Buffy had developed feelings for Godric, she was not a cheater and she didn't even know how to categorize her feelings for the powerful vampire. He was her friend, her confidant, her confessor and her spiritual guide, all rolled into one beautiful being.

He was her first call after Eric had broken her heart. She went and stayed with him for months after she left Eric. Their relationship remained platonic during that time. Buffy was broken in more ways than one by Eric's betrayal and was not in the right frame of mind to explore her feelings for Godric.

Godric had coddled and cared for her during that time. Eric had tried a hundred times to call her and see her. Godric had finally commanded Eric as his maker, to leave her alone. Eric had been bound by that command. She had been a mess and he brought her back to life with his smiles and his love. Buffy had wanted to stay with Godric, but she felt like she needed a fresh start. She returned to the place of her birth L.A. California and found a job as a self-defense instructor.

Eric had never gone against Godric's command until now. She understood why he had done it. Nothing was more important then finding Godric.

The reality was she knew her feelings went deep for Godric, but she was too afraid to risk her heart. Even if Godric wanted her in that way, which she wasn't sure he did, the loss of him would be too much for her to handle. By maintaing a platonic and often long-distance relationship, she got to keep him with no risk to her heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

She walked into the bar, head held high, long legs wrapped in tight leather, a red halter top and black heels completing the look. Her hair was down around her shoulders in loose curls. She had made sure to stop off at the Shrevport Salon before meeting with Eric and Pam. If she was going to face him again, she was going to do it looking her best.

Every male head turned as she sauntered through the entrance and into the mood lighting and dark atmosphere that blended together to create Fangtasia.

"Buffy, I can't believe you came," Pam said, eyes a bit wide, which on the vampire that normally showed no emotion was quite astonishing.

"It's Godric, of course I came. If I could have sucked up my pride earlier, I would have contacted Eric as soon as I suspected something was wrong," Buffy said, her voice filled with regret.

"There is no way you could have known he was taken. I'm not sure I believe it to be honest," the blonde vampire replied as they walked to Eric's office. A thousand memories assaulted Buffy as they walked through the bar. It hadn't changed a bit, and she knew that the vampire who owned it wouldn't have either.

"He calls me every week Pam. He knows how much I look forward to his calls. I should have known after that first week of no contact," Buffy said fighting back unshed tears. She did not cry. Even when her world was falling apart Buffy Summers, former Vampire Slayer, did not fucking cry.

She braced herself as they approached the door to Eric's office, Pam knocked quickly and announced her presence.

At his command to enter, said in Swedish, Pam and Buffy walked into the office.

Buffy found it was still painful to look at him. His hair was darker, a little shorter and slicked back. But, it was the same face, the same blue eyes, the same smart ass smirk on his lips, the same cleft chin. She knew that face as well as she knew her own. His look was intimate, and she knew he was taking in every detail of her outfit. She could tell he liked what he saw very much and he practically ate her alive with his eyes.

Buffy could not feel any triumph. She had never fully recovered from the loss of him and the sadness had turned into a deep anger and resentment. She felt the hate rise up in her chest, choking her, surrounding her like a shield.

He must have seen it in her eyes, because the smirk left his lips and his face went back to the beautiful mask that most people saw when they looked at Eric Northman, former Viking, and Vampire Sheriff of Area 5.

"Buffy, thank you for coming. I would not have asked you if it wasn't important," Eric said, his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

"You know I would do anything to help find Godric. What do we know Eric?" Buffy asked, taking a seat without being asked.

He leaned forward in the chair behind his desk, a desk that he had made love to her on countless times. She blocked the memories and focused on what he was saying to her.

"There are vampires in Godric's nest that believe very strongly that it is the work of the Fellowship of the Sun. I do not believe for a second that mere humans could take Godric," he said fiercely.

Buffy nodded in agreement, "No way. Godric is wicked strong and way to smart for that. It had to be someone else... unless they have hired something supernatural, or tapped into some sort of magic or something," Buffy offered, jumping up and starting to pace. She always had a lot of excess energy, and she found that pacing helped work it off a bit.

Eric was thinking about all the ways he use to help her work off all the pent up energy and emotion. The biggest mistake of his existence had been allowing this woman to walk out of his world... or rather, his biggest mistake had been pushing her out by being unfaithful. Buffy had become the center of his universe and he was overwhelmed by his feelings for her. He had been desperate to gain back some control in his life, so he fucked one of the new strippers he had hired. It was the meaningless and desperate act of a vampire unable to admit he was in love. He had ruined everything. Not only had he shattered the amazing woman in front of him, he had forever damaged his relationship with Godric. He didn't think his maker would ever forgive him for what he had done to Buffy.

"Regardless of who or what has taken him, we need to go to Dallas right away. I have made travel arrangements for tomorrow evening. There is a young woman, a little older than you, that you will meet tonight. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and she is a telepath. Her boyfriend is Bill Compton. I plan on requesting her help this evening. Perhaps her gift can be helpful in unraveling the truth. She would only need a few minutes with any member of the Fellowship and she will be able to find out about their plans and if they do indeed have Godric," Eric explained, looking at the clock, noting that the woman in question would be arriving soon.

"Bill Compton is dating a human? Huh. He was always so antisocial every time I was around him. She must take care of the conversation end of the relationship," Buffy said with a smile, remembering the broody vampire. "He always reminded me of Angel," Buffy continued, referring to her first vampire boyfriend.

"Yes he and Angelus have much in common. They are both long-suffering souls with no sense of humor and a tendency towards being heavy handed," Eric agreed, not liking the reference to her ex. He hated the thought of Buffy with any other being, human or vampire. He knew that she had been dating in California, he had contacts with their nose to the ground concerning her. While she dated regularly, she never dated the same vampire for long and she never dated humans. It was obvious his little slayer had been avoiding relationships. If he was capable of feeling guilt, he probably would feel guilt over his part in that.

"Well any extra help would be great. I assume when you say request, you mean order her. Are you sure she will help us?" Buffy asked, curious about the woman who had won Bill's heart.

"Bill will convince her if he knows what's good for him. I should have claimed her myself the second I met her. Her gifts are too valuable to be wasted on Bill Compton of all vampires," Eric said bitterly.

Buffy wasn't surprised that Eric wanted the telepath. He seemed to have thing for collecting women with special powers that he could use to his advantage. She wondered if the girl was blonde.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Buffy got the answer to her question when she met the woman only a half hour later. Sookie was like a curvy ray of sunshine. She was of course very blonde and beautiful. Buffy had built the walls inside of her so high that she didn't feeling anything but curiosity about the woman. She could care less that Eric wanted to claim Sookie, she only hoped he wouldn't be his usual asshole self and ruin their chances of getting her to help them.

"No Eric, it is too dangerous, I will not allow it," Bill growled after they were given a watered down version of events.

The two blonde women sat side by side on the couch watching the exchange. Ignoring the posturing vampires Sookie looked at Buffy. "Have you known Eric long? Do you know Godric too?" Sookie asked curious about the woman who had been introduced as the former vampire slayer and whose mind she could not read.

"Eric and I use to date once upon a time. Godric is my best friend in this whole world. I would do anything to save him, including facing asshole over there again. Please Sookie. Could you find it in your heart to help us? I swear I will protect you with my life. I know I look scrawny, but I can kick some serious vampire ass," Buffy said with a charming grin. "When we find Godric and you meet him, you will understand what I am about to say to you. He is worth any risk. There is no one in this world living or undead that can compare to him. I cannot imagine my world without his shining presence." Buffy said, feeling those damn tears trying to escape again.

"Oh Buffy. You must love him a lot," Sookie said, feeling very sympathetic for the woman after her revelations about the vampire they wanted her to help find. Sookie knew she had to help Buffy.

"I do. More than anything," Buffy confessed in a whisper.

Eric almost said something when she referred to him as an asshole but he held his tongue, The women were connecting and it was looking like Buffy was going to be able to sway Sookie towards helping them. That was his Buffy, always charming the pants of people and getting her way. He knew she would punched him in the face if she knew he still often referred to her as his. Even though it was only in his own mind.

When he heard the part about Godric he felt both overwhelming affection for her and a deep jealousy. Since his maker and Buffy had first met, they had a deep connection to one another, something that he never understood.

He re-focused, listening to Bill and Sookie fighting about her going with them to Dallas. From the stubborn look in Sookie's eyes, he knew that they had won and he sent a look of gratitude Buffy's way. She ignored the look, pulling out her cell and texting someone. He growled under his breath, but held himself back. He deserved her disdain. When Godric was safe he would start his campaign of trying to win her back, if he could get his maker to agree to lift his order to leave her alone.


	2. Taken Long Ago

**Authors Note: This story was somewhat inspired by the song Snuff by Slipknot and my recent break-up lol... so it will be more angsty than my other fics. Hope everyone will survive the angst thanks to Godric and his ever comforting presence. The title is a play on a line from the song Snuff and the chapter titles will often be a play on lines from the song as well. I don't own the characters or the lyrics... I'm just playing around with them. **

**Love Enough To Hate**

**Chapter 2: Taken Long Ago**

Having secured Sookie's promise to join them in the search for Godric, and agreeing to let a very upset Bill escort her, it was decided that Fangtasia would be closed early that night so that everyone could rest up and so other plans could be made.

Buffy helped Pam kick out the more stubborn vampires and humans for the night, almost giddy when a vamp decided to get physical. Kicking his ass to the curb went a long way towards working off all the excess energy in her tiny little body.

"Oh honey when was the last time you got laid?" Pam asked, noticing how worked up her old friend was. Pam would never admit it, but she had missed the blonde slayer. They had been really close for the year that she had dated Eric. It was the longest Eric had kept any woman by a long shot. Pam knew for a fact that he had cheated on Buffy more than once. Pam suspected it was his way of keeping control. He crossed a line when he essentially planned for Buffy to find him with Yvetta. He knew that she would never stay after catching him. Fidelity and honesty were extremely important to the young woman. When Buffy had walked out that door, Eric had lost it. He smashed every bit of furniture in his office and would have moved to do the same to the rest of the club if Pam hadn't stopped him. It was the first time she had ever seen her maker cry.

"The day before yesterday as a matter of fact, but you know me; I hate waiting around to take action and this is Godric. There is nothing more important than finding him," Buffy said to her friend as Pam pulled the deadbolt on the main entrance to the bar.

"Oh do tell," Pam purred, interested to hear if Buffy was seeing someone.

"Just and on again off again. His name is Spike. Wicked sexy, but we keep it casual," Buffy replied with a smile thinking about the bleach blonde. She knew he wanted more from her, but he was willing to take what he could get.

"Are you talking about William the Bloody? You do like your vampires dangerous don't you honey," Pam said with a smirk.

Buffy merely smiled in reply, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was so sick of the meaningless empty life she led. A couple months ago she had started to consider just returning to Godric. She knew he would welcome her with open arms. She just wanted him to hold her, to chase away the darkness. The thought of him made her heart clench in her chest. She didn't know what she would do if any harm had come to him.

Eric joined them a few moments later, he had overheard the conversation about Spike and he had needed a few moments to get himself under control. He had to constantly remind himself that he had no claim over this woman anymore and she was more likely to stake him than anything else. The look of hate in her eyes when she made eye contact with him was the purest form of torture he had ever known. Those green eyes use to look at him with such love and devotion, the fact that he had been the one to purposefully drive that love away made him want to meet the sun then and there. Reminding himself he needed to wait to start trying to win her back until after Godric was safe, he joined the women in the main part of the bar.

"I had Pam purchase anything you would need while you stay. It is all back at the house. I think we should go back there and speak more about the following days," Eric said, looking at Buffy, but not meeting her eyes.

"I was thinking I would just stay in the motel," Buffy said, her voice losing any hint of emotion while addressing him.

"That place is a dump. You can have any room you want, you know I have half a dozen to choose from and we really do need to talk more about our plans for finding Godric," Eric said, practically begging her with his eyes to agree to his plan.

Buffy sighed, nodding, knowing he was right. She would just make sure she took a room on the top floor of the house, one with a lot of windows.

Eric felt a sense of relief rush through his body and he started to smile in response when the last person he needed Buffy to see, walked into the room.

Yvetta was like sex in peep toe heels. Her large breasts pushed up almost to her chin. The corset top she was wearing only displayed her curves to better advantage. She sauntered into the room, but suddenly stopped short and a look of fear crossed her face when she saw the slayer. She had thought her master's girlfriend was going to tear her head from her shoulders the night they were discovered having sex in the basement of the club. Yvetta had not known that Buffy was under the impression that her relationship with Eric was exclusive. Yvetta had known Eric to be seeing at least three women other than her while keeping the slayer as his main girlfriend.

Buffy shut down even more at the sight of the woman she had found Eric pounding into that horrible night. Trying to block the images from her mind she didn't say anything, just turned to leave the bar.

"Buffy wait," Eric said, using his vampire speed to intercept her before she could leave.

"No Eric. I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't. I am going to stay at a motel, you are going to book me a different flight than the one you are on and I will meet you in Dallas," Buffy said, eyes hard, there would be no arguing with her.

But, Eric being Eric, could not help but try and sway her. "Buffy this is ridiculous. Yvetta and I are no longer together, she works here and that is it. I haven't been with her since that night you left me," Eric admitted.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Eric? Am I supposed to be relieved that you could keep it in your pants AFTER I was gone? Do you think anything in this world could convince me to spend more time in your presence than I need to?" Buffy replied, her rage barely controlled.

Then Eric said the most stupid thing he could have in that moment, "Yes. I know somewhere inside of you there is still love for me. We can go back Buffy, start over. I swear to you I can be faithful."

The second the words left his mouth and after seeing her reaction he knew he had played his hand much to early in the game.

"Fuck you Eric. Everything I felt for you died that night and there is no going back. I will NEVER love you again. I hate you now more than I ever loved you. You stole everything from me, every good and beautiful thing in this world, except one thing... Godric. He is the only reason I'm here and frankly the only reason I am still breathing," Buffy screamed at him, horrified to find tears rolling down her cheeks. It only made her more angry.

"God Buffy. God. Do you really hate me that much?" Eric asked horrified. He suddenly realized that he had been foolish to believe he could win her back. What had he done to this beautiful angel? She had been the most loving, spirited and vital being he had ever known. Just being in her presence used to be like being in the sunshine again. He had snuffed out her light and he would never forgive himself for it.

"Yes Eric, I do," she confirmed turning to leave the bar. Eric did not try and stop her.

"I'm going to go after her. She can stay at my place," Pam said and Eric gave her a grateful look before she turned and followed the slayer out to her rental car.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Pam convinced Buffy to stay with her and to fly out with them the following evening. They needed to stick together while things were so uncertain. If Godric had truly been taken, none of them were safe.

Buffy tossed and turned all night, images of Godric, Eric and Yvetta swirled around in her head until she wanted to scream. She had spent so long getting the vampire out of her head and heart, it pissed her off that he could so easily take her back to those early days, when the pain had been unbearable.

She had been a fool to leave Godric. Every part of her had wanted to stay with him forever, but she stubbornly decided she needed to stand on her own two feet again. She had been so afraid and confused by her complex feelings for the ancient vampire, that she had in a sense run away from him. She had been a coward, feeling too emotionally weak to risk her heart again. All she knew was that she loved Godric, more than she had ever loved anyone or anything. It went beyond anything she could begin to explain. She found that his going missing made it seem less and less important that she fully understand her feelings, and more important that she just be in his presence, regardless of what their relationship ending up being.

By 4 p.m. the following day she had gotten almost no sleep whatsoever. She packed one bag for the trip, took a shower, pulled her hair back in a pony tail and pulled on a pair of jeans and one of Godric's linen button down shirts she had taken with her. He had not made fun of her when she had asked if she could have it, had just touched her face, kissed her forehead and told her she could have anything she wanted, she merely needed to ask and he would give it to her.

Her feet were wrapped in strappy sandals and she put on minimal make-up, just enough to cover the shadows under her eyes. When Pam rose from her rest, she was surprised to see Buffy in the kitchen, eating a sandwich and ready to go.

"Could you not sleep?" Pam asked, walking up and noting the barely concealed circles under her friend's eyes.

"Too much on my mind. I won't rest until we find Godric and I'm away from your asshole maker," Buffy grumbled.

Pam just laughed. She was very loyal to Eric, but he Buffy was right, he was an asshole and when he came to Buffy it seemed, a total idiot. She could have smacked him upside the head for what he had said the night before. He had picked the worst possible time to bring up his intention of getting her back.

"We'll find Godric. There is no other option," Pam replied, smiling at her friend as she left the room to make a few calls and finish her own packing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pam had arranged for a private jet. Sookie and Bill along with a very excited Jessica, joined the two vampires and the slayer at the airport an hour after sunset. The flight was smooth, but the conversation on the plane stilted. There were too many strong emotions and feelings present for it to be comfortable. Sookie, Jessica and Buffy did most of the talking, with Pam adding in a comment here and there. The more Buffy got to know her, the more she liked Sookie. The girl was beyond naive about pretty much everything, but she was a breath of fresh air. She only hoped Bill was up to protecting her from Eric's scheming. She understood why she appealed to the blonde Viking. She could actually picture them together, though it hurt a bit to do so. Perhaps Sookie would end up being the woman who could smooth out Eric's many rough edges.

They landed in Dallas on time and all filed into a limo that whisked them off to the fanciest vampire-friendly hotel in the area, the Hotel Carmilla.

Bill and Sookie shared a two bedroom suite with Jessica, Pam and Eric shared a second and Buffy had a suite to herself, for which she was very grateful. She honestly just wanted to go to Godric's mansion and stay there, but she had to agree with Eric's assessment that it was too dangerous. Until they knew who or what took Godric and if any of the vampires in his nest had anything to do with it, they needed to sit tight. Buffy wished she could just go and curl up in Godric's giant bed. He had held her there so many nights, letting her vent, protecting her from her nightmares and letting her just find peace in his company.

After settling, Isabelle and Stan arrived to discuss the situation. It was obvious that they were clueless and Eric was beyond pissed about it. Buffy was too, and she was only barely containing her rage by pacing.

She and Eric had not even made eye contact throughout the entire trip, which was no easy feat for either of them. But she found herself looking at him as he raged at the two vampires.

"Eric is so right you guys. This is fucked up. How can you not know anything?" Buffy added, surprised that she could find it in her to support him.

"You don't understand, there were no signs, he was just gone one day. It is not my job to watch his every move. Perhaps if you hadn't abandoned him, this wouldn't have happened," Isabelle growled.

"What do you mean "abandoned" him?" Buffy asked, her voice suddenly very quiet.

"He wasn't the same after you left. He wanted you to stay, but he wouldn't push the issue. He knew you needed space and time, he hoped every day that you would come back," Isabelle said, with a bit more compassion, seeing that the slayer was not as cold hearted as she had assumed. It seemed the young woman hadn't known that Godric was in love with her.

"Oh God, why didn't he tell me? I had been thinking about coming back for months, but I was too afraid to voice it," Buffy said, her voice miserable. Sookie came and put an arm around her, and Buffy smiled at her, grateful for the support.

"He wanted you to make the decision for yourself," Isabelle replied, feeling very badly for having brought it up.

Eric watched the exchange, not knowing how he felt about the revelations. He had suspected Godric felt very deeply for Buffy, but his anger at Eric for hurting Buffy had driven a wedge between them and Eric hadn't been around Godric enough to notice any changes in behavior.

Buffy shook herself, knowing it didn't do Godric any good for her to sit around feeling regretful and sorry for herself. She needed to find him so they could work this out. They needed to talk about the many things that had gone unsaid for too long.

"I have a plan guys," Sookie said, breaking the silence and the tension. "If Buffy and I go to the Fellowship, pretending to be sisters looking for a new church to attend, I can read their thoughts and see if Godric is there."

"No Sookie. It's too dangerous!" Bill insisted, his voice intense and angry.

"Buffy is strong Bill, as strong as any of the vampires here. She can protect me," Sookie argued, looking trustingly at the other blonde.

"It's a good plan Miss. Smarty Pants," Buffy said with a smile for her new friend.

Sookie looked pleased, even Eric had to agree it was their best option. It was settled and they all returned to their suites to rest up for the following day. It was decided the two women would leave for the church at 2 p.m..

Buffy laid awake for hours thinking of what she had learned that evening. She knew now that if Godric would still have her, she would never leave her side. She didn't care what their relationship was, though she would prefer romantic, she would take anything he was willing to give her.

"Godric," she whispered, a prayer on her lips as she fell asleep.

30 miles away in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun, Godric opened his blue eyes, searching for what had disturbed him. Seeing nothing, he closed his eyes again, slipping back into dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

**I promise we will actually see Godric in the next chapter and things will start to pick up a bit. Hope everyone is enjoying. I am working on the next chapter of 'Illumination' and hopefully that will be up either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I hope to have the next chapter of Arrogance and Misunderstanding. Please review if you have the inclination to do so.  
**


	3. Leave Me With My Sins

**Chapter 3: Leave Me With My Sins**

Buffy and Sookie decided to go all out and both did their hair in high ponytails, wearing coordinating dresses and sandals. Sookie was wrapped in pink, while Buffy had chosen to wear green. The dresses were similar in style with a fitted bodice and a full skirt that went to just above their knees. They made quite the pair.

Eric had chuckled upon seeing them. "We needed to look the part," Buffy said a bit defensive, and more than a little uncomfortable in a dress. After ending up on the same side of the argument the evening before, she and Eric seemed to have called some sort of temporary truce.

"You have succeeded," he said with a grin. He wanted to say more, like how lovely a view anyone present would have if she was required to do some high kicks, but the current peace between them was fragile at best, so he went against his nature and held his tongue.

He gave them last minute advice on how to act and what to say, but it was just a repeat of what they already knew. What they needed to do was straightforward and Buffy was prepared to kick some human ass if need be. She was determined that they would not leave that church without Godric, if he was truly there.

Eric had ordered them a rental car the evening before and when the valet drove it up to the curb outside the hotel, Buffy had to admit she was impressed by the red convertible. It was decided that Sookie would be the one to drive. Buffy and cars had always been non-mixy things. Eric had informed her there was no insurance coverage high enough to make him feel safe letting her drive. He also informed her that as he wanted them both back in one piece, it seemed best to allow the more experienced driver to take the reigns as it were. She had grumbled, but agreed.

It only took them 15 minutes to arrive at the church. It was a rather impressive structure, though both women were well aware of the evil that resided behind the facade.

They were greeted immediately by Mrs. Sarah Newlin, who was beyond perky. She enthusiastically gave the girls a tour, ending with a trip to Steve Newlin's office. They sat down in front of the church leader's desk and pasted on fake smiles. Listening with feigned interest as he went on and on about the principals of the Fellowship.

Within minutes of being in his presence, Sookie was sure that Godric was indeed being held at the church. Specifically, he was in the basement. It seemed, from Steve's thoughts, that he was unharmed. She wished she had a way of communicating all of this to Buffy.

Buffy could feel herself growing impatient. Her energy levels were sky high and she wanted nothing more to jump up and begin pacing the small office, but instead she kept her legs crossed and her hands folded demurely, playing the part of a pious, but ditsy young woman looking for a new church. Sookie had decided to do most of the talking. Buffy's southern accent was horrible and she wasn't sure the couple would buy that they were sisters if they both had different accents.

"Vampires are the root of all evil in this world and we mean to snuff them out of existence, one vampire at a time," Steve said, as the girls nodded enthusiastically in apparent agreement.

"Oh Mr. Newlin, our poor dear cousin was killed by vampires only a year ago today, it's still painful to talk about, we agree with everything your church stands for and that's why we came here today," Sookie said, impressing Buffy by managing to squeeze out some fake tears during the perfomance.

"Oh you poor poor dears, I am so glad you've decided to join us," Newlin said, leering at both girls openly. Sookie felt sick to her stomach, but kept up the act. After several more minutes of anti-vampire conversation, the couple led the two girls out of the office, insisting that they should see the sanctuary before they went on their way. They also invited them to participate in a lock-in scheduled for later that evening.

But, at the last minute, Steve started to insist that they should go in the basement to see the tomb of his father who had recently passed away, he believed, at the hands of vampires.

"Oh that sounds too frightening for me, perhaps we can just see the sanctuary?" Sookie said, doing a good job of looking frightened.

"Oh but I insist," Newlin said, through gritted teeth, the mask of politeness had dropped from his face and he looked at them with barely concealed disgust.

"I know who you two whores of satan are... you've come to rescue Godric, but I won't have it," he screamed. Buffy prepared herself for the oncoming fight, she was not concerned, even when another larger bald man suddenly appeared at Steve's side. Steve grabbed Sookie's arm, trying to drag her down the stairs yelling, "get your ass down there you stupid cunt." Buffy sprung into action. It took very little effort to take down the three humans. She was sure to be extra rough with Newlin himself, breaking his nose in the process, "That's for calling my friend names, and for being an all around asshole," Buffy taunted as he slid in to unconsciousness. She didn't even have to get rough with Sarah Newlin as she quickly passed out from fear and the sight of her husbands blood. The larger man had more fighting experience, but he was no match for her speed and strength. She lined the three up against a far wall, all of them were unconscious, but they would live. Buffy would not kill anyone, human or vampire, unless it was her only option. She pulled rope out of her over-sized purse and tied them together, back to back.

"I heard his thoughts about Godric. He's downstairs and as far as I can tell he's unharmed," Sookie said, rubbing at the arm Newlin had grabbed.

"You're the best Sook. Are you hurt at all?" Buffy asked, but it was obvious she was impatient to find Godric.

"I'm fine! I promise! Go ahead and find Godric, I'll be right behind you. I'll just scream for you if anyone else shows up, but it hours before the lock-in so we should be fine," Sookie replied with a smile for her friend.

"Thanks Sookie," Buffy said quickly already opening the heavy basement door, that had swung shut during the fight.

**XXXXXXXX**

Buffy rushed down the stairs, on alert for any additional guards, but the area seemed to be empty...except she knew that in the last room on the left side of the hallway her Godric would be on the other side of the door. She felt his presence. She didn't know how she knew with such certainty, but she did. When she reached it she found it locked and it only took one kick for it to crash open.

Sitting on a twin sized bed in the corner was Godric. As beautiful as always, dressed in light cotton, his eyes wide with surprise. "Buffy? Dearest, what are you doing here?" He asked, each word lightly accented. There was nothing more beautiful than the sound of his voice.

"Godric," was all she managed to say, the relief she felt at finally finding him overshadowed all the other questions she had.

He stood, one hand reached out to her and she approached him, as if in slow motion. The first touch of his hand to hers made her heart skip a beat, he placed a gentle kiss on that hand and she could feel the tears building up behind her green eyes.

She just looked at him, starring into those blue eyes that she knew so well, he pulled her closer and they stood leaning into each other, he leaned to place a gentle kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes, focused on the sensation of his cool lips on her warm skin. She wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her lips as well, but she contented herself with the contact they were having. After several minutes of silence she knew he was going to say something else but she stopped him by saying, "Please don't say anything, just let me bask." She wanted a few precious moments to appreciate that he was alright, to rejoice in being with him again. It made those long months apart seem worth it somehow. How could she have come to value him as she did in this very moment if she hadn't gone away to find what she really wanted; to find out who she was as an individual? The answer was, she couldn't have. She had needed that time, and now she was ready to return to him and the life they had started to build together.

He gave her a warm smile and just held her loosely, doing as she asked. He still couldn't quite believe she was there in his arms. He had resigned himself to never again laying eyes on her, to never having the pleasure of simply touching her.

She seemed to snap out of it suddenly and returned to his earlier question about why she was there,"I could ask you the same question," Buffy said, suddenly realizing that what she had started to suspect from the beginning was true. Godric was here by choice. The realization made her angry. He sensed her change in mood and he pulled her tight up against his body, hands rubbing her back in slow circles, wanting to sooth that anger and have her close to him when he explained his reasons.

Despite her anger, she was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame and she went into his arms, curling up in his lap as he sat down on the bed, she buried her face in his neck, trying to control her stormy emotions.

"Why did you do it Godric? What purpose could you possibly serve by being here?" Buffy asked against his neck.

Before he could respond they both noticed Sookie was in the doorway and the telepath answered for him, "They were going to chain you to a cross with silver and force you to meet the sun. Why would you let them do it?" she asked.

Sookie took a moment while he seemed to contemplate his answer, to get a good look at the vampire who they had gone to so much trouble to locate. He looked like he had been turned young, but his eyes held more wisdom than she could even fathom. He was beautiful she decided, he looked like an angel to Sookie. She found she felt a little uncomfortable standing and starring at the slayer and the ancient vampire. Everything about them screamed intimacy, from the way they touched to the way they spoke to one another. They even seemed to move as one unit, every shift perfectly coordinated.

He seemed to find his words after a few minutes of silence. "They were going to take one of us eventually. I offered myself to try and prevent further violence. Any other vampire they took from my nest would have slaughtered them. There is not a single vampire under 150 years. Even a vampire that young would have easily over-powered them. I could not allow that to happen. Our race is responsible for enough violence. I could not stand any more blood shed," Godric explained, he could feel Buffy stiffen in his arms, and he immediately felt a huge sense of loss when she left his arms, to stand in front of him.

She had tears in her eyes. He had never seen this beautiful and powerful girl cry. The fact that she shed them for him, was nothing short of a miracle in his eyes.

Buffy suddenly felt a wave of emotional pain crash through her and she fell to her knees at Godric's feet. The full meaning of his words seemed to hit her all at once. He had planned on meeting true death, without hesitation, without even telling her. She could not even contemplate a world without him. The hurt she felt was beyond anything she had ever experienced.

Godric had her in his arms before she could blink, rocking her as she sobbed, "You were going to leave me. Forever. I love you more than anything and you were going to leave me alone in the dark."

"My angel, my dearest girl, I am so sorry. I was so tired and feeling very alone. I thought I could obtain two ends. I never meant to cause you any pain," Godric replied. He had wanted to ask her to come home from the moment she had left him. Her absence had felt like the longest months of his 2,000 years of existence. He knew she had needed the time away, to live her life for herself alone. But he was selfish enough to want her with him regardless. If he had been younger perhaps he would have schemed to keep her with him. But, he had evolved, he no longer thought like a vampire. He would always do what was best for her, no matter how much it hurt him to do so.

"The loss of you would be unbearable. I should have come back sooner. I've wanted to come back to you for months, but I was too afraid to ask," she admitted, her tears slowing down as she sniffled against him. "Don't leave me Godric, I beg you," she whimpered. Her anger had turned into a feeling of panic. She had to convince him to stay with her, the alternative was unbearable.

Godric felt blood tinted tears fall down his face, the regret he felt at hurting her filled him. He should meet the sun for that crime alone, but he now saw that he could not leave her. He had been foolish to believe she didn't need him and that he could leave her and this world without regret. He loved her too much to leave. They would find another way to avoid war.

He realized she was waiting for an answer to her pleas, "I will not leave you my love. We will never be parted by our own foolishness again," he said against her ear. He would deny her nothing, he could give her no less than everything.

Buffy looked up at him, seeming to calm and melt against him at his words. Relief swept through her and slowly the constant flow of tears seemed to stop.

"I love you Godric," she said, giving him the smile he longed to see.

"And I love you my Buffy, more than anything," He replied, holding her close.

Sookie had left the doorway to give them some privacy and to play lookout, but she could not help but hear their conversation. Tears fell down her own face. She was touched by their exchange and by the love they so obviously shared. She wondered if she and Bill would ever love each other to that extent, or even if they were capable of such love. It seemed more pure than most people definition of love. It went beyond lust or other more practical considerations. It went beyond her own understanding.

The familiar sound of a vampire moving through the building at full speed broke through her thoughts. She looked at her watch and realized it was just after sunset. "Bill?" she called out hopefully, returning to the doorway.

"No it's not Mr. Compton," Godric said. He held Buffy closer and said out loud, no louder than if he was talking to one of the women in the room, "I'm here my childe, down here."

Buffy clung to him more tightly and braced herself for Eric's appearance. He arrived within a moment of hearing his maker's call. He went past Sookie without even acknowledging her and went straight to Godric and Buffy.

Eric looked at both of them, noting the tears and the way they clung to one another. He fought down his feelings of jealousy and focused on the fact that they were both alive and well. He went down on his knees in front of them.

"Godric, you are unharmed?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to ask all the same. "Buffy?" he turned, looking for any signs that she was in any way injured. Sookie made a small noise of displeasure, feeling a little hurt that Eric didn't seem to care if she was ok.

"We are both fine Eric," Godric confirmed, "As is Miss. Stackhouse," Godric said with a small smile for the telepath, who smiled back, liking Godric even more for his courtesy.

"I want very much to know what is going on, but there are roughly two dozen humans headed towards the church, I suggest we leave and discuss this back at Godric's," Eric said, standing and turning to leave the room.

"I want no blood shed on our way out," Godric commanded, and though Eric would love nothing more than to kill every member of the Fellowship, he would obey.

It was easy enough to evade the hoard that approached the main entrance of the church. They merely found an emergency escape and went out the back, behind the sanctuary. The group was unaware of their leaders distress and no one was covering any of the exits.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

They climbed into the convertible after waiting for the members of the church to finish filing into the building. Godric and Buffy climbed into the back, Eric drove with Sookie in the passenger seat.

Buffy sat as closely to Godric as was possible without sitting on his lap. He put an arm around her, smiling when she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Buffy's lack of sleep was finally catching up to her, and she couldn't wait to curl up on a bed and sleep for a week. Hopefully it would be Godric's bed she would be curling up in, and the vampire in question would be in it to hold her.

The car was silent, everyone thinking their own thoughts. Eric was the first to break the silence.

"Tell me please," Eric insisted, looking at his maker in the rear-view mirror.

Godric told him exactly what he had told Buffy, minus the more personal parts pertaining to their relationship.

"So you meant to martyr yourself? Without any thought for those you would leave behind?" Eric growled.

Godric did not have the same patience for Eric, that he did for Buffy. "Do not speak to me in such a way childe, you are not privy to my thoughts. It is not your place to question me or my motives. I have promised Buffy that I will not meet the sun, and I will hold to that promise. We need to now focus on how to prevent the inevitable violence that will follow my escape. Newlin will be furious that we prevented his ceremony from taking place. He will seek revenge of this I am sure. We must be prepared," Godric warned.

Eric apologized to his maker for questioning him, hurt by the tone Godric used with him. Godric softened his tone and added, "Eric, I am glad to see you."

Eric's muscles loosened and he felt unmistakable joy at his maker's words. It was balm for his hurt feelings. "And I you Godric."

At Godric's words about war, Sookie tensed in her seat, suddenly very afraid. She wanted Bill to tell her that everything would be ok. As soon as she had the thought, she suddenly realized that Bill had not been with Eric. Things had happened so fast, she hadn't had time to notice his absence. She had a few moments of guilt about that.

"Where's Bill? He must have felt my moments of distress. Why did he not come with you Eric?" Sookie asked, suddenly very upset.

"I had to make sure he didn't interfere in the off chance that they were able to take you and Buffy hostage. I needed to be in control of everything if that were to happen. He is foolish and would have ruined everything if he thought you were in danger," Eric said, sounding a bit defensive.

"What did you do with him?" Sookie all but growled.

"I called an old "friend" of his, she is keeping him occupied until our return," Eric said.

"If he's hurt, I'm going to kill you Eric Northman," Sookie seethed.

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that sweetheart?" Eric said in a condescending tone.

Sookie was about to reply when a voice from the back seat replied, "With my help."

He looked into the rearview mirror and into Buffy's furious eyes. In that moment he very much hoped that Lorena had not harmed Bill. He didn't doubt for a second that Buffy would do what she promised.


	4. Deliver Me Into My Fate Part 1

**I know I promised to update my other stories today, but I am having some writers block with them. I am watching old episodes of both shows to inspire myself. I have been working a lot of overtime too, which leaves me less time to write. I am always inspired when it comes to Godric and Buffy it seems... so I decided to update this story. I was watching "I Will Rise Up" for the millionth time and had an overwhelming desire to write a new chapter for this fic. But I promise an update on Illumination over the weekend. I have all three days off which rarely happens... so I will have time to sit down and play around with the plot. I am watching the Buffy episodes with a lot of Tara... for inspiration :-). Please review as I find them helpful and inspiring!**

**Chapter 4: Deliver Me Into My Fate: Part 1 **

Sookie wanted to run straight to the room she shared with Bill, but Buffy insisted she and the the two vampires go first. Sookie would be no match against Bill's maker or any vampire for that matter.

"I told her Bill was not to meet true death, so I am sure he is alive," Eric said with a shrug, Sookie punched him in the arm once again, but like the last four times he barely felt it.

"Could you at least try and pretend to have feelings?" Buffy said disgusted. She really needed Eric to stop acting like such an asshole, he was only working Sookie up.

She and Godric led the group hand in hand through the hotel and up to the room containing Bill and his captor.

"I have many feelings Buffy. We could discuss them later if you like... but as far as Bill Compton goes, I could care less. His only value is that he keeps Sookie happy and relatively safe, which gives me access to her gift and means I am not required to look after her," Eric replied with yet another annoying shrug of his broad shoulders.

"That's all I am to you isn't it? A freaking tool to be used, I hate you Eric Northman and I always will!" Sookie screamed at the blonde, tears in her eyes, and a pout on her lips. Buffy wanted to roll her eyes at her new friend's histrionics. What did the telepath expect? Obviously she had little experience with vampires, let alone vampires as old as Eric. Buffy had never, in the year she dated Eric, expected him to be brimming with emotion and sentiment. It was not his nature, nor the nature of most vampires, especially the older ones. She HAD expected him to be able to control himself and be faithful, but that had obviously been wishful thinking on her part. Sookie was being rather childish. There was so much happening all at once, so much danger and uncertainty, her constant need for coddling would only annoy everyone around her-best case scenario, or get her killed- worst case scenario .

She forced down her annoyance, but hurried the group along. The sooner they got to Bill, the sooner she could get a shower and a little sleep before the next catastrophe happened.

Godric sensed Buffy's annoyance and her exhaustion. He stopped her, pulling her to the side of the long hallway.

"Eric, go ahead with Sookie and make sure Bill is alright. I will feel if you need my assistance. Buffy and I need to discuss some things in private, we will be along shortly," Godric explained, his tone indicating he would accept no arguments.

Sookie looked a little put-out, but she wisely held her tongue and allowed an increasingly grumpy Eric to drag her quickly down the hall. The obvious intimacy between Godric and the former slayer was really starting to get to him. Not so much because Godric held her in affection and she obviously returned it, but because he was shut out of it by both of them. He usually preferred being seen as the "bad guy," but he found he did not, when it involved his maker and his former lover.

When Eric and Sookie disappeared around a corner, Godric led Buffy into a small alcove, and pulled her into his arms. She instantly wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked with a happy sigh, she just wanted to stay there and never leave, even if it meant she had to stand up forever.

He laid a kiss on the top of her head. "Baby you're so tired, let me take you to your room so you can rest, I can deal with the Compton issue," he insisted.

She looked up with an adorable pout on her lips (he wondered why something that looked silly and petulant on other women, including Miss. Stackouse, was so unbearably sexy on his sweet slayer), he barely resisted the urge to nibble it, "I want to help Godric. Sookie is grating on my nerves a bit right now, but she's still my friend. Plus I don't want to be away from you. I want to go home," she replied.

He stiffened, wondering if she planned on living away from him, even after all they had been through and recently discussed.

She noticed his reaction and instantly realized that he had mistaken her words, "I meant your home here, I have come to think of it as my home too, if you don't mind," she explained quickly.

"Buffy, it is your home and I have thought of it as such since the first day you came to visit me." Godric relaxed instantly, feeling silly that he had jumped to such a conclusion. It seemed even at his age, he could have moments of insecurity. The woman in his arms was not only constantly surprising him, but also teaching him much about himself.

Buffy smiled against his neck and surprised them both by kissing the cool skin beneath her lips. When she heard the involuntary groan that escaped his lips she grew more bold and lifted her face to look at him, obviously offering her lips.

He savored the moment, it would be their first romantic kiss and he wanted to remember it forever.

He lowered his head and captured her lips gently at first; he learned her mouth, her taste, what she liked. He nibbled and licked and when their tongues met, he pulled her impossibly close and they began to kiss in earnest, kissing with passion that seared them to their souls.

She was making the sweetest whimpering noises against him and he moved to kiss the length of her neck, biting with blunt teeth, licking and then finally sucking, careful not to leave any marks.

"Oh Godric, oh please yes," she cried and he increased the pressure of his teeth on the delicate skin until she forced him to meet her lips yet again.

He knew they needed to end this for now, to go finish their business here and then return to the comfort and privacy of their own home; but, he let her explore his neck for several moments, growls and moans escaping his mouth as she nipped at him.

He cradled her face in his hands, ghosting his lips over hers, slowing them down, cooling their passions for the moment. "My love we must stop, but just for now," he said quietly and she nodded, though she held onto him for a few moments longer, needing to catch her breath and get her hormones and emotions under control.

"That was wonderful," she said, her voice suddenly shy, her cheeks pink. While she had known him for over two years now, this was the first time they had stepped so fully into romantic territory.

His smiled at her fondly, cupping one warm cheek, cooling the blush, "It was beautiful, you are the beautiful, the most beautiful being I have ever seen."

She looked at him with dreamy eyes and he couldn't resist one more quick kiss before pulling her out of the alcove. They finished their walk to Bill's suite, hand in hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Eric and Sookie reached the room, Eric pushed Sookie behind him none too gently and banged on the door. "Open up Lorena, NOW!" he yelled, more loudly than was necessary. He wanted this over with. He needed to talk to Buffy, it was driving him crazy having her so close, and yet completely out of his reach. He was convinced he could get her to at least consider giving him another chance. A person couldn't hate that much, without loving first.

"Bill? Are you ok?" Sookie called, panic in her voice.

The door opened and a dark-haired woman in a silk dress answered, posing in the doorway, on hand above her head, the other on her hip. She drawled, "He's fine, but you are interrupting my play time. It's been so long since I've spent time with my William." She was a master pouter, and she managed to look sultry and evil all at once.

"Play time is over. You've served your purpose. Let us in. Touch the human and you will meet true death," Eric growled as he pushed the younger vampire aside, grabbed Sookie's arm, and walked into the room.

Bill was laying on the couch, looking exhausted and bleeding from several wounds. Sookie ran to him, kneeling at his side. "Oh Bill, are you alright?"

"I will be fine," Bill said, stiffly sitting up, obviously in pain. "Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked, pulling her to him, checking her for any signs to injury.

"I'm fine. Buffy protected me and we found Godric," Sookie said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, relieved that he was ok. The stress of the last several hours caught up to her though and she began to sob.

He pulled her into his arms, whispering to her, soothing her. He glared Eric's way, his eyes promising he would be having words with him later. Eric merely rolled his eyes in response.

Buffy and Godric entered the room. The slayer, hearing Sookie's crying, went to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder, after smiling at Bill. She was glad the man seemed to be relatively unharmed. His injuries were already healing in front of her eyes.

"What's wrong Sookie? Are you hurt honey?" Buffy asked, confused about why the woman seemed so upset when Bill was obviously ok.

"I'm fine, it's just too much," the woman wailed.

Buffy tried to look sympathetic. She had to remind herself that she had been trained from a young age to control her emotions, Sookie had not and was obviously comfortable expressing them at a drop of a pin. She thought back to her crying with Godric earlier and she was able to relate to the young woman and push away her annoyance. "I think you should get some rest, and have some alone time with your sweetie," Buffy said with a smile.

"Thank you for protecting her, when I could not," Bill said to the former slayer.

"Anytime!" Buffy said, and she meant it. Sookie was now her's to protect, added to a short list of people the slayer really cared about. That included protecting her from Eric... which would be complicated at best, especially since she and Godric would be in Texas, and the other back in Louisiana. Buffy knew she would figure it out somehow, perhaps after she slept a little.

Godric in the mean time was speaking with an obviously furious Lorena. If the others had not been there to control her, she would have torn Sookie into bits within seconds. She made a move towards the telepath and Godric grabbed her by the neck.

"You will leave my area this very moment. I care not where you go, only make sure you do not return as long as I am sheriff here. You will not feed from or harm anyone on your way out of town," Godric commanded.

Lorena could do nothing by agree, his word was law in his area. "Yes sheriff," Lorena replied, choking on the words.

When she was gone, Godric turned his attention to his childe. "You have caused much trouble and pain here Eric. You must make reparation to Sookie and Bill. You have the right to request Sookie use her gift for you, within reason; but you must not try and take her away from Bill and you cannot force your will on her. If she is to come to you, it must be her choice."

Eric could only obey. He was bound by the command. All he had ever really wanted from Sookie was the use of her gift anyway. His romantic interests were directed towards another blonde who arguably hated him even more than the telepath did and with better reason.

Godric, Buffy and Eric left the couple alone in their room and decided that it would be best to return to Godric's home and the rest of the nest. They needed to make sure Stan had not done anymore damage.

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Deliver Me Into My Fate Part 2

**I am listening to the soundtrack to Labyrinth of all things... as I write this. Hopefully David Bowie and some goblins won't suddenly appear in the middle of the story. That would be too weird... :-)**

**Ch 4: Deliver Me Into My Fate Part 2**

Buffy fell asleep in Godric's arms during the car ride home. Eric kept glancing at her in the rear view mirror. A fact that did not escape Godric's notice. Back when he first met Buffy, his hope had been that she would come to love him too, and that the three of them could have been together.

Eric had foolishly ruined everything and Godric could not help but feel protective of Buffy. She was his number on priority and he truly believed she would be happier if Eric was with them as well. He would not push her to accept Eric back into their lives, but he would support her if she decided to give his childe another chance. Regardless of her decision Godric would love only her; his body, blood and being would be hers alone. From the moment he first met her she became the center of his world. He would do anything to make her happy and keep her from being hurt.

"I never thought I would see her sleep somewhere other than a secured room. She trusts you implicitly," Eric said, sorrow evident in his voice. He wished he had earned and deserved that sort of trust from the former slayer.

"She knows I would never allow harm of any kind to come to her," Godric replied, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I was a fool," Eric whispered.

"Yes, you were." Godric was glad that Eric was aware of his mistake. He would need to learn a hard lesson in humility in order to win back her trust.

She was so beautiful and sweet in Godric's arms. She made him feel things he thought long dead with his human life.

Buffy made an adorable little noise in her sleep and she shifted in his lap, her face pressed up against his neck and she inhaled. She mumbled "mmmm Godric, love you" still asleep and he felt so much love he was drowning in it. Even in her sleep she knew whose arms she was in... even without a blood bond (Which he hoped she would want to have with him. He wanted her to be his for eternity). "And I love you my sweet angel, more than anything" he whispered against her ear.

They arrived at Godric's house a few minutes later. Buffy started to wake up when the car stopped outside the modern glass mansion.

"Are we home?" she asked in a small tired voice, she sounded like a little girl.

He nuzzled her and replied, "Yes my sweet girl. We are home. Let's get you into something more comfy and then into bed."

"Yes please," she sighed. She didn't even protest when he picked her up, carrying her into the house. She even managed a smile at Eric and said thank you to him when he held the door open for them. She was in a state of absolute bliss.

Eric was stunned by her smile, it had been so long since she had really smiled at him. His maker was just what Buffy needed. It was obvious that he made her happy and that she felt safe with him. He wondered if he should give up his plan to win back her affection, perhaps he should just let them be. But, he knew he would not be able to do so. He was too selfish and wanted her too much to give up on winning her back. He wouldn't try and take her away from Godric, his goal was to convince her to make room for him in the relationship.

Buffy's bliss was short lived. She sensed the tension in the nest the second they entered. She immediately snapped out of her sleepy state, knowing something was wrong. Godric reluctantly set her on the floor, though he kept her close as he walked into the room.

"Oh Godric, thank god you are unhurt. You must stop them! Stan had taken half-a-dozen members of the nest to take down the Fellowship. He means to start a war," Isabelle said quickly.

"We must leave now," Godric insisted. Eric, Godric and Buffy left the house quickly, Godric pulling her into his arms and the three flew to the church.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived in minutes and approached the church quickly. It was clear from the screaming inside that Stan had already arrived with his entourage. They followed the sounds into the sanctuary and found that they had arrived just in time. Stan had just ordered his followers to feed from the church members. Steve Newlin was being held by Stan himself and he was screaming, "Kill us before God. We are prepared to die. Jesus will protect us. The world will know what you truly are after this."

Just as Stan was about to sink he fangs into the reverend's neck Godric spoke, "Enough. Stand down all of you. As your Sheriff I command you." Godric did not even need to raise his voice. Every vampire present, but one, immediately let go of their captive and stepped back. They had all thought Godric dead and many were beyond joyful to see their beloved leader had not met true death.

Stan was the only vampire present that did not obey instantly. "Stan... I said let him go," Godric growled, instantly at the disobedient vampire's side. He put pressure on his shoulder and he dropped Newlin, who crawled away, choking on his fear. Godric pushed Stan to his knees. The arrogant cowboy vamp realized how much danger he was in at the moment and be became instantly contrite and submissive, "Forgive me Sheriff," Stan begged and Godric let go of him. At the loss of pressure Stan fell forward onto his hands and knees. He was utterly humiliated. He wanted to kill Godric in that moment, but he knew he might as well walk into the sun if he attempted it. Godric could snap him like a twig and Stan knew this.

"Mr. Newlin I apologize for my wayward underling. He thought I was still here being held as your captive or perhaps that I had met true death at your hands. Can we not call a truce of sorts? No one need die over this," Godric said with true emotion in his voice. He hated the constant violence. He wanted better for all of them, human and vampire.

"I will never back down or negotiate with sub-humans," Newlin spit, seemingly unaware of how delicate of a position he was in. The man had truly gone mad with hate. He could see nothing but his own feelings about the vampire race. Godric recognized he had reasons to hate them, but if he could not get past those feelings of hate, it would destroy him in the end.

"Remember good people. Remember that mercy was shown today," Godric said to the other humans present. Turning he took the hand Buffy offered him, squeezing it and smiling at her.

"Let us go," he said, to all the vampires present. They all followed him without even looking at the humans.

Eric walked on one side of his maker, Buffy on the other. "Stan can not be allowed to live," Eric said quietly. "He will continue to disobey and plot against you."

"Indeed, something will need to be done, though I hope to avoid killing him. I will think on it. I want no more violence tonight," Godric responded, his voice firm and Eric nodded showing he accepted his words.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

When they returned to the nest Godric stood before everyone, determined to say his piece and then retire for the day with his beloved slayer. The young woman in question was curled up on the chair he stood in front of. She was half-listening, half-dozing. She was now officially beyond exhausted, but she wanted to hear what Godric was going to say and she did not like the idea of being away from him for any length of time.

Eric stood behind the chair Buffy was reclined on, starring down the other vampires. He was furious by their show of disobedience earlier. He felt the need to kill all of them. How dare any of them question Godric's authority, how dare they take action without he permission. Stan was not even second in command, it would have not been his place even if Godric had met true death. The vampire needed to be take care of. He would be sure to bring it up with his maker again.

"Listen, all of you. This must stop. I will not allow any of you to bring further harm to Fellowship members. You only make things worse when you antagonize them. You too often treat humans like a child treats a dragonfly, tearing off it's wings for sport. No wonder they hate us!" Godric said, emotion evident in his voice. " If anyone in this nest harms a human, they will be shown no mercy," Godric growled. "Now, everyone disperse. It will be sunrise very soon. I do not want to be bothered at all tomorrow evening unless there is an emergency," he commanded, making Buffy blush a little.

All eyes were on her, and everyone knew what he would be doing with his "free" time... Buffy could only hope that what they were thinking... was really going to happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eric and the others left the room. Those who lived there went to their rooms, those who had homes elsewhere left the property completely.

"Now my love, it is time you got something to eat, a warm bath and a soft bed," Godric said, picking Buffy up, making her sigh and giggle a little.

"I say a big heck yes to all of the above, maybe we can add smoochies to the list?" She asked coyly.

He leaned in, capturing her lips in a quick, yet very intense kiss. "Your wish is my command my love."

**A/N Up next... what we have all been waiting for... yup yup... time for some G/B lovin'... I figured the big event deserved an entirely separate chapter. Don't worry, Eric will get to make his case soon as well. I am also working on the next chapter of Illumination. The action had really picked up in that one... don't want to leave everyone in suspense too long :-). Please review. **


	6. Two BoundOne Broken

**So I am way behind on my writing this long weekend. I am very ashamed of myself. All I can say in my defense is that I have gotten VERY VERY caught up in an extremely long and insanely wonderful Snape/Hermione fic. And when I say long... I mean I've been reading it for like 7 hours... I'm not even half-way done... and I am a very fast reader! I have never read or written fics outside of the Buffy and True Blood verse until very recently... and I was excited to find a new ship to love. **

**Anyhoo... I am trying to get some writing done now that I have taken a short break from reading the aforementioned fic. My eyes cannot handle staring at my phone anymore... So I have moved to the big computer. If the following is excessively sappy I apologize... The fic I am reading is super dark and so I may over-compensate... if for no other reason than to cheer myself up a bit. As always, despite the fact that this fic is about an eventual threesome, Godric/Buffy is my be all and end all favorite pairing that I have ever had the pleasure of writing. In my mind they are beyond perfect for each other! I could go on and on about them for days. Please reel me in if you think I am leaving Eric out to much! But, at the moment, he hasn't earned his way back into lovin'. So please bear with me. :-)**

**New chapter of my other two fics up tomorrow!**

**And as always thanks to Catlimere, who always leaves such wonderful reviews that are very inspiring!**

**This chapter is M... more so than the others... so adults only please :-)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Two Bound... One Broken**

Buffy was looking at Godric, who was watching her every move with complete concentration. Every bite she took, every swipe of the paper napkin against her lips; seemed to fascinate the ancient vampire.

She raised and eyebrow and asked with a smile on her lips, "Do I have something on my face Godric?" She was amused by his intense perusal.

"No my love, I just find that every move you make is utterly fascinating and infinitely dear to me. I missed these moments when you were gone. Just the pleasure of watching you enjoy your meal, smelling you hair right after you wash it, you teasing me or smiling at me," He replied.

With each thing he listed, she could feel tears building up in her eyes. She had cried more in the last days than in her entire life combined. She was turning into a blubbering mess she thought to herself, but she found she was ok with it. She was ok with Godric seeing her exposed in such a way. He watched the tear fall down her beloved face and he reached out, pulling her from her seat next to him, into his lap.

"Sweetheart have I upset you?" He asked, afraid that he was being too intense.

"No Godric. I just missed you so much. Not just when I found out you were missing, but every moment I was away from you. I missed looking into your eyes, telling you about my day, sleeping in your arms, wearing your shirts so I could feel more close to you, the sound of your voice... you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I could listen to you all day and night. I missed how my heart beats faster whenever you say my name in that voice. I love you so much Godric. More than I can ever express." Buffy had her face buried in his neck as she revealed these things. She was very overwhelmed by her emotions. There was no way she could be this open with anyone else. She trusted Godric absolutely. She knew anything she could say anything, and he would take her words and keep them safe in his mind and heart.

He kissed her then, whispering his love for her against her lips. "May I take you up to our bed now dearest?" Godric asked, even as he stood, carrying her to the stairs.

Buffy's heart soared when he referred to his bed as theirs and she nodded against him. "Please Godric. I need you. It seems like I've had to wait so very long." Buffy was pressing kisses to his neck and chin as he rushed them down to his light-tight room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy could not remember a more tender moment in her 22 years of living. The way Godric looked at her, like she was the most beautiful creature in the world. He made her feel more alive than she ever had before. The way he whispered how much he loved her against the shell of her ear made her shiver with desire.

He made quick work of her clothes, growing uncharacteristically impatient. Buffy loved it! He tore her clothes from her body and she arched in his arms, begging him to remove his own clothing.

"Do you want me my love? Tell me what you want?" Godric demanded, looking so deeply into her eyes she was certain he could see her soul.

"I want to see you Godric, every inch of you. I want you inside of me. I want you to claim me, bond me to you. I want everything," Buffy whispered, her voice husky with need and her love.

He didn't think he could be harder than he was, but at her words his erection became painful. "Are you sure my love? I want nothing more than us to be bound to each other, but it will tie you to me for eternity," he reminded her, though both knew she understood the ritual and it's meaning.

"I am already yours for eternity Godric," Buffy replied, opening her arms to him. Godric paused only for a split second, thinking that Eric would be hurt by what was going to happen in their bed tonight, but he knew that he would not deny her or himself what they both so desperately desired. It did not mean that Eric would not be able to be with them, but it would mean that there were parts of Buffy only Godric could have. He craved those parts, and even if the other man was already a part of their sexual relationship, he would still fight for the right to have her in that way. Maybe it made him selfish, but after tonight he would have what he desired most.

He did not keep her waiting long. He removed his clothes quickly, only giving her a moment to enjoy the sight of his pale, nude body before he was on top of her. Kissing her with a passion that made her dizzy with need.

He made his way down her body, worshiping every inch, telling her what he loved about every part of her body. "This is my favorite freckle, right here," he announced after paying particular attention to that small area of her stomach with blunt teeth and tongue. She giggled, a joyous carefree sound, something rarely heard from the often overly serious former slayer. He could not help but look up at her and smile in return.

She reached down, her hands playing in his hair. Her smile turned to one long moan when he tasted her center for the first time. She smelled and tasted wonderful, be could spend hours lapping at her slick center. He brought her to orgasm with his tongue and his clever fingers and she screamed his name.

When he entered her, he controlled himself and held still for a few moments, allowing them both to take a moment and feel what it was like to finally be joined in a way that had both only dreamed of only a few days ago.

"I love you so much," she whispered and Godric replied, "I adore you my love," before moving out from her moist hot channel and thrusting back inside.

Then there were no more words, only sensation as they both reveled in the feeling of being joined. She turned her neck, offering her blood, her heart and her very soul to him. The taste of her blood made him blind with need, he whispered mine against her blood stained, perfect skin. Before he could move to open his wrist for her, she was biting into his neck as well, hard enough to break the skin with her blunt human teeth. He growled, having never experienced anything more erotic than her breaking his flesh with her own teeth. Drinking him down. Buffy was surprised by how much she loved the taste of his blood. As they both drank each other in, and she whispered mine against his skin, they became in that moment, one being. It was profoundly beautiful. It was the promise of an eternity of love and devotion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eric was in pain. Even though his room was on an entire hallway away from his maker's room, his sensitive hearing meant every moan, every word was made known to him.

The sun was already up or he would have escaped from the first sigh that escaped Buffy's sweet lips. It was torture, picturing her, knowing how beautiful she was in her lovemaking. She was so passionate, so giving, such a joy to watch and feel. He had thrown away so much when he had allowed his fear to take over his decisions.

He thought it was torture to hear their lovemaking... when he heard them say the words that would bond them for eternity, he fell to his knees, a cry of pure agony escaped his mouth. He touched his face, feeling bloody tears for the first time in centuries. He looked at the blood on his fingers and thought of the blood that now bound the woman that he loved, that he would always love, to his maker. Never would be know the ecstasy of becoming one with her in that way. It was something he had never even considered wanting, until she had walked out of his life.

He tried to push away the pain, to mask it with indifference and arrogance, but he could not find those emotions to cover his raw wounds with. He felt lost, alone and empty. He did not know what to do... for the first time in his life he had no plan... no direction.

He did not want to take his rest in his cold lonely bed, but he knew the bleeds would come if he did not for at least a couple hours. Godric was the only vampire he knew that was old enough to stay up for days without getting the bleeds that plagued younger vampires.

He thought about going to his childe's room, and curling up with her. Pam had decided to stay with them here, instead of at the hotel with the others, but she would already be dead to the world as she was very young. He was also fairly certain she did not go to bed alone. She had an on again... of again... on again relationship with a vampire named Chloe who lived in the nest.

He paced his room, feeling like a caged animal. He went from utter despair to intense white hot anger. He hated his maker for the first time since he was turned. He hated Buffy for loving someone other than him. Neither deserved his anger or his hatred, but it did not stop him from feeling it. His emotions reached boiling point and he screamed his rage and then proceeded to destroy everything piece of furniture in his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy and Godric were laying together in post-coital bliss. Buffy was amazed at the depth of their connection. It was if she was no longer alone in herself, they had truly become one.

Godric was taking such pleasure in feeling Buffy's emotions, he could taste her love for him, feel her joy. It was the most amazing thing he had experienced in over 2,000 years.

A heart-wrenching scream of absolute pain and then the unmistakable sounds of breaking furniture broke through the silence.

Both sat straight up and looked at one another. Both of them recognizing that the voice belonged to Eric.

Godric was up, in his pants from earlier and out the bedroom door before Buffy was able to throw on her own clothes and follow him. Once she was decent she ran out of the room and down the hall.

She found Godric standing above Eric. They were surrounded by the remains of his bedroom furniture. The Viking was on his knees, his face covered in blood-tinted tears. The look of agony on his face broke Buffy's heart. She had let go of much that night including the hate that she had worn like a cloak for so long. She was filled with joy, peace and love. She found despite the bad feelings between them, she had compassion for the blonde vampire that she had once loved.

"Eric, I know you are in pain my childe. I'm sorry for it. But, not all is lost to you. There is still hope," Godric soothed.

"I have lost everything. I threw her away. I threw away any hope of true happiness. I love her so much, why couldn't I accept it?" Eric replied, sounding so broken and lost.

When Buffy went to Godric's side he pulled her to him and said, "Every part of me belongs to you alone. No matter what you decide that will never change. I love you above all else. Your happiness is all that matters. No matter what road you choose, I will walk it with you."

She knew what Godric was saying, but no part of her was ready to decide if she wanted Eric in their lives, at least romantically. She had only just let go of her hate and anger. She didn't want to have to deal with this. She wanted to runaway with Godric so they could lock themselves away from everything. But, that wasn't how the world worked and she could not turn her back on Eric, she could not stand there and let him be in such pain without offering him comfort.

Godric felt all of this through the bond and he kissed her gently. "You are so full of love Buffy. You humble me with your goodness. I know you aren't ready to make any big decisions. You have all the time in the world to decide my love," her reminded her.

"I love you Godric," she said, before turning and walking the short distance to Eric. She went down on her knees in front of him and looked into his blue eyes. "I'm not ready to make any decisions," she said simply, repeating what Godric has already said outloud. She cupped his face offering a measure of comfort, and he leaned into her touch; His eyes closing in pleasure at the feeling of her warm hand against his cool skin.

"Forgive me Buffy. I don't deserve your forgiveness or to be in your life, but I will do anything to earn it. I will take anything you can find in your heart to give me. I will wait forever" he said in a raspy voice.

She knew he meant it, but she didn't know if she could ever give him what he was asking for.


	7. Come Away With Innocence

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I know I am usually more timely with my updates but life has been a bit crazy and I have had some MAJOR writer's block. Plus my new obsession with HP fanfiction continues. I need to re-read all the books and maybe get a terms guide before I attempt to write any. I am very confident in my knowledge of both the Buffyverse and True Blood...But I am in no way prepared to write in the HP-verse... like the Buffyverse it has a language all it's own... and a complex one at that! I am just so in love with Snape and feel the need to do something with him one of these days. We shall just have to see :-).  
**

**Anyhoo... I am back and feeling inspired to continue on with both this fic and Illumination. A&M is still on the back burner, but I will update as soon as I find some inspiration. I really liked the season 3 finale and it inspired me... it was great to see an appearance by my favorite vampire *sigh***

**Hope everyone is ok with how Eric is going to be portrayed in the following chapters. From my perspective he had reached a turning point in his life and he has come to realize what is truly important. He has opened himself up and is exploring his emotions for the first time since becoming a vampire. He will slip back to his old arrogant self from time to time... but, not unlike the Eric we have been seeing in recent episodes of the show, the mask is slipping.  
**

**Chapter 6: Come Away with Innocence**

Eric fell asleep to the heavenly feeling of Buffy's warm fingers running through his hair. The compassion she had shown him that night filled him with overwhelming love and humility. He knew that second he woke the following evening he would begin planning how to win her back. It shocked him that Godric seemed willing to allow him to be their third if Buffy was agreeable... but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The thought of being in a loving relationship with both his beloved maker and his beautiful Buffy seemed to Eric, to be as close to perfection as he would ever experience.

"Shhh Eric, I promise all will be well," she soothed in her sweet voice and he almost purred in response, choosing to close his eyes and do his best to not break the spell.

Buffy and Godric did not leave until he had slipped into sleep, returning to their room to try and get some rest themselves. It took Buffy only minutes to fall asleep, Godric was up much longer, simply watching his mate as she slept. Her capacity to love and forgive showed what a truly wonderful person she was. He wondered how she would feel about the decisions he had made that evening. He would need her approval of course, but he had a plan for making sure that she and Eric had a chance to find their way back to love and trust.

When they awoke later that day, well into evening, Buffy seemed inclined to linger in bed which suited Godric. They kissed and teased each other into a frenzy. His mouth on her wetness took her beyond the stresses of the real world and she floated on a cloud of pleasure. She surprised him by flipping him over when he finished bringing her such exquisite pleasure. His growls of pleasure filled the room as she took his rock-hard erection into her soft, warm mouth. He used all his self-control to not thrust deeper into her mouth and allowed her to explore him, bringing him to the edge of utter madness.

They napped a little longer, but the sounds coming from the general area of her stomach indicated to both of them that it was indeed time to leave the sanctuary of their bedroom in search of food.

After they finished dressing, they paused to kiss, taking several minutes to explore and taste. Godric was the first to pull away, reminding his love of their reason for leaving their bed in the first place.

"But I want more smoochies," Buffy complained, giving him her best pout... which led to him nibbling on her pretty bottom lip and several more minutes of snogging until she laughingly pulled away, taunting, "Stop trying to distract me mister."

He smiled at her playful teasing, so pleased to see his normally serious darling, carefree and joyful. Suddenly an explosion rocked the very foundation of the house and Godric pulled her to the ground, covering her tiny body with is own as the windows exploded around them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sookie felt like she had reached a turning point in her life. She watched Bill as she slept in their fancy hotel room. She loved him, she really did... but recent events had made her question if this was the life she wanted to live. The Lorena situation had really opened her eyes to the reality that she really didn't know her lover all that well. She was already questioning every step they had taken thus far.

She continued to watch the man that she didn't really know... having learned more than a few new things about being in a human/vampire relationship from Buffy and Eric... she couldn't help but wonder if any or even a majority of the feelings she had for the man were tied to the blood she had taken from him within only a day of knowing him. She had not loved him prior to taking his blood, but those warm feelings had developed so quickly after that moment that she could help but be suspicious.

She took in his dark hair, his sharp features, his pale cool skin and she found him attractive as she always did... but for some reason she felt like she was looking at a stranger.

Bill's eyes opened slowly and he gave her that soft smile of his, the one that never seemed to reach his eyes. He was rather sullen and brooding for the most part and she found herself annoyed by his constant need to appear so very tortured. She thought about the charismatic, gorgeous Eric and the peaceful and beautiful Godric and couldn't help the traitorous thoughts that told her that the two vampires left her lover in their dust.

Bill's smile turned to a look of concern. It seemed her thoughts were written on her face.

"What is it Sookie? Why do you seem so confused... so unhappy?" Bill asked in his beautiful drawl.

"Why are you with me Bill?" She asked, suddenly needing to know how he really felt about her.

"Because I love you Sookie, you must know that," Bill replied in a voice that sounded deeply hurt.

"But we don't even know each other. We are so busy trying not to die or helping Eric that we have had almost no time to really know each other. I can't help but feel that my deep feelings have a lot to do with taking your blood. And while we're on the topic of your blood... why were you so late that evening?" Sookie asked, realizing she had never asked that very simple question.

Bill was very silent and when he didn't give her a timely answer it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. He had been there, there was no reason for him not to get their on time. He had been there and he had let those white trash hurt her... so she would need his blood.

She jumped from the bed, pulling a hotel robe around her shoulders, tears filling her eyes. "Why Bill? Why was it so important that I take your blood so soon?"

"It's not what you think. I merely needed to know where you were so I could protect you," Bill insisted, standing and coming towards her, hands raised to appear non-threatening.

"Why? I wasn't in any danger until you walked into my life. Nothing happened in my life beyond the ordinary until that night you walked into the bar," Sookie was growing almost hysterical, her words coming out more loudly than she had originally intended.

Bill hesitated, as if trying to decided what and how much to reveal.

"I am so out of here, I am going to go to Eric. He'll tell me what this is all about, and if he doesn't know, he'll help me find out," she yelled.

Bill was suddenly at her side and she grabbed her shoulders before she even had time to move.

"You are MINE and you will not go to Eric. You will accept that I love you and you will trust that I did what I did for good reason," He growled, suddenly looking nothing like the man she thought she loved.

"Let go of me," she seethed.

He only held on tighter. A rage like nothing she had ever known started to slowly build in her body. It filled her from head to toe and her vision went hazy. Suddenly light shot from her hands that were trapped against Bill's chest and he was thrown across the room. The light was so bright she was temporarily blinded and her entire body burned, but she found that it was not painful.

Coming back to herself slowly, her breath coming out in harsh pants, Sookie could only stare at her hands and then back up at Bill who lay unconscious on the other side of the room.

"What the FUCK?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well isn't this just typical," Buffy complained as an unharmed Godric pulled his shaken mate to her feet.

Godric was filled with relief at her comment, knowing that she was ok if she could make light of the current situation.

"Oh my god, what about the others? That came from the main part of the house," Buffy said, fear filling her face as she turned and rushed of the stairs, her mate close behind.

"Oh thank god you're ok," Buffy said, hugging a disheveled, but unharmed Pam when they reached the front room. The vampire was uncomfortable with the sign of affection, but she managed not to push her friend away.

"Eric, where is he?" Pam asked, looking around for her maker's blonde hair.

The three turned, maneuvering around rubble, body parts and injured vampires and human companions, searching for the former Viking.

A familiar groan came from behind one of the ruined couches and they found him, laying on the ground, covered in shrapnel and his own blood.

"Eric, my childe, are you alright?" Godric asked going to his knees next to the vampire and touching his face.

"I'll live, but it hurts like hell," Eric complained, a grimace on his handsome face.

"Here, blood will help," Buffy said, offering her wrist even as she looked at her mate for his permission.

Godric gave her a smile and a nod, pleased that she would offer so quickly. It was a good sign indeed.

"No, I don't deserve it Buffy, I can take from someone else, I won't die," Eric insisted, knowing he hadn't earned such a gift from the tiny blonde that he loved so much.

"You will not be drinking from someone else," she growled and shoved her wrist to his mouth mumbling, "stupid vampire," under her breath.

Godric went to her side, kissing her as Eric looked at her wrist with reverence. He wanted it so badly and her insistence made him wonder if she was already starting to feel possessive of him again. He tried to calm himself and not indulge in false hope.

Before sliding his sharp canines into her tender skin he looked up at her and his maker, as if asking for permission again. It was clear that Godric was fine with it by the look of pleasure on his face and Buffy just looked stubborn and surly. It was enough for Eric and he slid into her wrist gently, trying not to hurt her. Godric nibbled at her neck and ear, turning the pain into pleasure, allowing her to enjoy the feeling of the blood leaving her body. She turned with a groan, taking his lips and feeling herself grow wet.

Between the taste of her sweet powerful slayer blood and the sound and smell of her pleasure under his maker's ministrations, Eric grew hard and was barely able to suppress a groan of his own. He controlled himself, only taking as much as he needed and suppressing the urge to take her into his arms. He knew that she was not ready for that.

When Eric released her wrist he whispered "thank you," a look of reverence and contentment on his face. He was obviously hard as rock, but Buffy chose to ignore that fact and she simply nodded.

Godric took her wrist, licking the excess blood from her skin, lapping at the puncture marks until her eyes rolled back into her head and she shuddered against him. He bit into his own wrist, taking some of his blood and rubbing it into the wounds, closing the holes and leaving her skin perfect and unmarred. She kissed him in thanks and turned, helping Pam bring a weak Eric to his feet. He regained his strength quickly, her powerful blood healing him at a rapid rate.

The group turned, making their way around the room, seeing who was injured and needed assistance.

Isabelle approached Godric, informing him that a suicide bomber had been sent by the Fellowship and he could barely contain his rage.

"We need to get everyone to hotel, we are not safe here anymore," Godric ordered when Isabelle was done explaining the situation. She nodded, turning to carry out his orders.

Buffy came to stand next to him and took his hand, raising it to her lips and kissing it tenderly. "I'm so sorry Godric. I know how much you love this house. I love it too, they've destroyed our home," Buffy said, her face void of emotion, but he knew she was filled with overwhelming sadness.

"We'll build a new home my love, perhaps we will leave Texas. I had already begun to consider speaking with you about moving. The Authority will want me to step down. The press will be all over this, Nan will not be pleased. I imagine she will demand a meeting this very evening," Godric replied, pulling her into his arms as they watched the survivors filing out of the house.

"They can't do that can they?" Buffy asked, shocked at the information her mate had just imparted.

"They can and they will. But, I find it does not bother me overly. I have long believed my true destiny was not tied to this place and position. Will you be distressed overly by leaving here?" He asked, knowing he would stay if she desired it.

"I love it here, but only because you are here. My home and my life is wherever you are Godric," Buffy replied, no hesitation. Her attachment was not to the city, state or even the house that lay in ruin around them... her attachment was to her mate, the love of her life.

"Then we will make a new home, and we will be happy there," Godric whispered against her temple, eventually leading her from the remnants of their home.


End file.
